Rose and her doctor
by Frethiii997
Summary: Just a story about my thoughts what happened to Rose after the finale of season four. Starring Rose and 10.5


**I hope you like it, please ignore any mistakes, english isn't my first language, so yeah...**

**I, sadly, don't own a single character**

Rose was crying. She stood at Bad Wolf Bay and cried. The doctor had left her without saying anything. He had just walked into his Tardis and had left. Yes, sure, he had left his double, but that wasn't him, it couldn't be. He looked like the doctor, he knew everything the doctor knew, but he acted not like the doctor, her doctor, the man that had left her. The man behind her wasn't the doctor, he was different, so different.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, a soft, careful touch. The hand felt common, like it belonged to the person she loved, but still there was something strange abou it. She turned around, and saw the doctor, right in front of her, a hand on her shoulder. Through her tears she could see the well-known face, the face she loved so much. But there were differences. The man before her looked a bit more violent and ruthless than the doctor who had just disappeared. But even if there was violence she could see concern in his eyes. And what he had said to her, it had to be true, it just couldn't be different, because if it was, that would ruin her even more on the inside than she already was. She saw the concern, it had to mean that it was able to change him, to make him to the man she felt in love with. He was like the doctor had been, the second he lost his hand, violent, full of hate, not sure who he even was.

His eyes catched her beautiful, brown eyes. He saw the tears in them, they made themself ready to run over soft skin and afterwards to drop on the sand. He felt so sorry for her. He knew that he could never be like the real doctor, that he could never fill that space in her hearth, but he could try, and he was going to. His feelings for her hadn't changed a bit. He loved her, loved her so much and so desperate. He couldn't lose her, it would kill him. He had lost her once, it just couldn't happen again. It would take time for her to get used to he person he was, to accept that he was the doctor. It wasn't going o be easy, but it just had to went like that, everything else would kill him, would make his life senseless. The tears rolled down her cheeks. Every single one of them felt like his hearth was stabbed. He took his hand from her cheek, moved it up and layed it on the side of her face. With his thumb he carefully stopped a tear and wiped it from her skin. Now she looked directly in his eyes. Her eyes, he could watch them for hours, they were so beautiful, like the sea in the early morning, blue and inocent.

„Oh my Rose, don't be sad", he said quietly.

„How couldn't I?", again, tears rolled over her face.

The doctor came closer, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Rose closed her arms around his back, pulling him closer. She laid her head on his shoulder, burried her face into his suit. She let the tears come, let them soak his clothes.

He felt how his suit became wet and the hot, salty tears found there way to his skin. His hands caressed her back carefully.

„Everything will be okay, Rose. I'm here, and I'm not going to leave you", he whispered into her ear.

She lifted her head and looked at him „You better not"

Then she leaned forward and he could felt her lips on his own. He answered the kiss, slowly, enjoying every second of it. Her lips were soft and warm on his own. He moved one hand from her back and let it flow through her long, blonde hair, pulling her a bit closer. He felt Roses' tongue pressing against his lips. He opened his lips, so that the kiss would get deeper, letting his own tongue sliding into her mouth.

Rose intensed the kiss, desperately asking for more. She needed him, needed his kisses, his love, just everything about him. She didn't wanted to let him go, but she know she had to. But not now. Maybe in a few seconds, but not right now, when she needed him so incredible much.

**If you liked it plz review, and tell me if it's worth that I publish another chapter, btw, I'm already writing it :P**


End file.
